Forgotten life
by Buzz
Summary: Vegeta turns up on goku's doorstep with no memory, so goku lets vegeta stay until he gets it back. but then vegeta starts to 'like' goku more than he should... and what's with the skull on his arm? read to find out! gokuXvegeta
1. Finding where you are

                                                           Forgotten life

A shadowed figure approached the small house in which Goku now lived. By simple coincidence, Vegeta had found the Saiyan's house first. He knocked on the door and waited. Something inside him triggered a feeling of unease about being here, although since Vegeta had no recollection of who he was or where he was, he put it down to that. 

Goku opened the door and stared in disbelief at Vegeta. 

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" he asked apprehensively, tensing himself so he would be ready if Vegeta threw a punch at him. Vegeta however sighed in relief. 

"Thank god you _know_ me." Goku frowned. "Well, you see… I have no memory… and I'm just glad I didn't find someone who hated my guts or something." Goku's eyes widened. 

"No memory?" Vegeta nodded. "Not at all?" Vegeta shook his head, wondering faintly if this guy knew him personally, or if everyone knew him. He had noticed a lot of people staring at him on the way here, but since they had all been scowling at him, he thought it best not to ask them for help. 

Goku relaxed visibly, thankful Vegeta hadn't come here for a fight. "I think you'd better come in." Vegeta seemed hesitant. "What's wrong?" 

"Something inside me's telling me I'm not exactly _safe here." Goku laughed. _

"Well, if you had your memory, it'd be me who wouldn't be safe!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow but stepped inside nevertheless. 

He gazed round the room he had stepped into. It was warm and inviting with multiple heaters and a huge machine and Vegeta wasn't sure what it was. He sat down on a cushy sofa, and seemed to sink into it, realising for the first time how tired and hurt he was. His left arm was stinging and he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large cut that was shaped like a skull. 

"How'd you do that!?" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta shrugged. 

"How should I know? I don't even know my name." Goku looked pitifully at Vegeta and sat down next to him, feeling for the first time that he could be near the prince without being in danger.

"It's Vegeta. You're the prince of a dead race called the Saiyans, only us two are left."

He continued to tell the history of Vegeta's life… or at least the bits he knew. He told Vegeta of all the battles they had been in, with each other and others like Frieza. Of his family, who were now in Hawaii, having left him the previous year, going to Hawaii with Yamcha. 

"And so, really, apart from Krillin, we're the only ones left in this country. All the others have departed, chasing dreams, living peaceful lives now that earth is no longer threatened." Goku took a deep breath, gazing at Vegeta. His eyes were slightly wider than usual; he looked like he was in another dimension. "Vegeta?" the prince jolted and looked straight into Goku's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry." he muttered. Goku frowned. "For hurting you. You seem really nice, and I attacked you for the thrill of it… I'm so sorry." Goku couldn't help grinning. 

"I never thought I'd hear that from you." Vegeta looked severely depressed. Goku took a chance and put an arm round Vegeta. "Don't worry. Everyone's long since forgiven you." Vegeta sighed. He rested his head slightly on Goku's shoulder. 

Goku's mind fuzzed up. He had never seen Vegeta so dependent on someone other than himself before. It sent chills up Goku's spine and gave him a wild desire to kiss him. He looked away quickly to stop his thoughts from coming true. 

"Can I stay here 'till I get my memory back?" 

"Sure… as long as you make me a promise."

"What?"

"When you get your memory back, please don't kill me." Vegeta looked momentarily hurt at theses words, but recovered fast and nodded. 

"Hey, um… how come you don't have a family?" Goku shifted anxiously.

"Well, Chi Chi… my wife, left me for someone less stressful, my son Gohan is living in Egypt with Videl studying pharaohs, and Goten, my youngest, is on a quote 'voyage of self-discovery' en quote." 

"Sorry." Goku rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop saying that? It sounds weird." Vegeta just nodded. 

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the huge machine.

"That's the Gravity room. See, on the Saiyan's planet, the gravity is heavier, so I train in there… so do you."

"I do?" 

"Yeah." Vegeta nodded. He felt the silence get awkward, so he searched for something else to ask about, finding nothing. To be honest, his brain was totally weighed down with all that was now in it. He supposed he was used to it, but since he had no memory, it was hard learning about all over again. Some things Goku had said just didn't add up, and he longed to get his memory back so he could understand them more fully. 

"Goku?" 

"Can you call me Kakarott please?" 

"Why?" Vegeta asked, confused. 

"Well, you always did. It just feels weird that you don't now. Some things stick… like you never say sorry, you insult me a lot, you have a very short fuse…" Vegeta bit his lip as the list went on. "You're kinda arrogant, you don't think you need help, and never accept it even when it's offered to you…"

"Ok I get it! I'm an egotistical moron!" Goku grinned and shook his head.

"Nah just misunderstood. See, I've never been able to tell you this before, 'cause I thought you'd rip my head off, but now I can… I think you're just messed up, and the only way you can vent it, is through insulting everyone and everything that comes into view." Vegeta smiled.

"Thanks." 

Vegeta woke in the morning feeling safe and warm. He got wearily up and looked around the room he was in. it was quite small, but as cheery and inviting as the living room downstairs. He almost didn't want to leave, but thought he should go and see where Goku went. He still remembered nothing about his past life, though a faint feeling of superiority towards everything else was there, and it hadn't been before. He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, where he found Goku. 

"Hi!" he said cheerily, his back still turned to him.

"Morning." Vegeta mumbled. Goku frowned.

"What's wrong?" 

"Well, I kinda have this feeling that I'm better than everyone else." 

"That sounds like the Vegeta I know!" Goku said, smiling. He turned round and gasped. Vegeta's hair was looking quite literally just like his, if anything, even more messed up. 

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, looking over his shoulder to see what Goku was gaping at. 

"It's your hair!" Vegeta frowned and went over to a mirror.

"What's wrong with it? It looks kinda like yours." 

"That's the problem! It's supposed to be all sticky up, almost like black fire." Goku searched around for gel in his cupboard draws. He never used it, but Chi Chi used to, and it was still here. He found it, and taking a comb, he walked up behind Vegeta and started brushing it upwards. He used liberal amounts of hair gel to keep it in place and when he was finished, it looked like normal. Goku had no idea Vegeta had to take so long doing his hair. 

"Thanks." Vegeta muttered, poking his hair lightly. "Freaky." He whispered. Goku grinned. 

~_~_~__~_~__~_~___~_~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~___~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~___~_~_~__~___~_~

What did you think? Review and tell me if it's worth carrying on!


	2. Haunting dreams

                                       Forgotten life part two

A few weeks past, but nothing more did Vegeta remember. He soon found himself feeling very at home with Goku, and Goku loved Vegeta's company now that he wasn't so arrogant. Goku taught Vegeta how to fight again, and soon he was almost as good as he used to be. 

But one day when sparring, Goku got a little too much into his old spirit of combat. He hit Vegeta a little more forcefully than he should, and the Saiyan hurtled words the ground, crashing into it full force.

"Oh crap." Goku muttered. He flew down as Vegeta was struggling to his feet. "Are you ok?" 

"Fine." Vegeta said, so obviously lying. Goku frowned and helped Vegeta walk back to his house. "Did we always do it that rough?" Vegeta asked, panting slightly. 

"Yeah, pretty much so." Vegeta fell silent and drifted into thought. He had known that in his past life he had been a good fighter, but he couldn't ever imagine fighting like that for kicks.  

Vegeta suddenly tripped up, falling and taking Goku with him. Goku landed on top of him and groaned slightly. 

"That hurt!" Goku muttered, pulling himself, then Vegeta up. Vegeta was blushing the most vivid shade of red imaginable. He stared at the floor refusing to make eye contact with Goku. For the rest of the way home, Vegeta struggled by on his own, suddenly feeling nervous at the thought of Goku that close to him. 

Over the next few days, Vegeta found himself feeling more and more attached to Goku. He tried to go everywhere with him, though when he did it, made him feel uneasy.   

After a long and hard think on the way home from shopping one day, Vegeta came to a conclusion about his feelings for Goku, which he thought should have been pretty obvious to him by now. 

"Kakarott?" Goku smiled. Vegeta almost had that old impatience in his voice. 

"Yeah?" Vegeta struggled to find the right words to put his situation. 'Let's see' he thought, 'how do you tell someone that you used to hate, that you now love them?' after a long silence, Goku looked around at Vegeta and frowned. "Are you actually gonna say something, or do you just like my name?" he asked, replacing his frown with a smile. Vegeta gulped and blushed vividly. 

"I, um… think that you should… know something…"

"Is it long, because I'm kinda starving." Vegeta sighed in relief. He nodded and watched Goku disappear into the kitchen. He obviously needed to plan more.   

After eating a mountain of food, Goku drifted off to sleep on the sofa. Vegeta smiled faintly at his sleeping form and wondered what he was dreaming about. He wrapped him in a blanket and headed upstairs to sleep. 

~~Dream~~

A vibrant red skull was burning through the blackness. It bled liberally and the blood fell down onto Vegeta's body. The Saiyan got up quickly and looked around, seeing nothing, just an endless blackness and the red skull above him. He rolled up his sleeve as a burning developed in his arm. The skull shaped wound he had there was glowing red as well, shedding light though the darkness. As Vegeta looked through the light, a picture of Goku appeared there. 

"That's who you want." A voice said. Vegeta looked up and saw that the huge skull was speaking. 

"Uh… yeah." 

"He's what you need." It said. The skull looked down at him. "Now you go." A dagger shot out of one of the skull's eyes and plunged itself deep into Vegeta's heart.

~~End dream~~

Vegeta woke up sweating and shaking. He looked feverishly around the room he was in, breathing fast. Goku suddenly rushed in.

"Are you ok?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. "You screamed."

"I did?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded. "Sorry about that… I'm fine." Goku relaxed slightly.

"Uh, Vegeta?" 

"Yes?" 

"Your arm's glowing…" Vegeta looked down to his arm, where the sleeve was rolled up and the skull was glowing a fluorescent red. His eyes widened. 

"Just like in the dream…" he whispered. 

"What dream?" Vegeta jolted and remembered Goku was still there. 

"N, nothing!" he said hastily. Goku raised an eyebrow and grinned. He sat down on the end of Vegeta's bed and stared at him.

"I'm not moving 'till you tell me!" he said.

"Okay…" Vegeta mumbled without thinking. Goku was stunned. 

"Huh?" Vegeta bit his lip and leaned forward. 

"Well… I may as well tell you what I wanted to before…" he leaned forward more and kissed Goku lightly, pulling back immediately to see his reaction. Goku still looked stunned, but then he grinned. He pulled Vegeta forward and kissed him again, this time using his tongue to expertly roam around the prince's mouth. Vegeta moaned quietly and gripped Goku's hips, but the taller Saiyan pulled back. 

"What brought this on?" he asked. Vegeta looked confused. 

"What d'you mean?" Goku sighed and shook his head. 

"Sorry, I can't accept this." 

"Huh?"

"You. I know when you get your memory back, you'll want nothing to do with me, and I'm not putting myself through it. I know it sounds selfish, but… I've already had one person walk out on me."

"I wont!" Vegeta said, feeling hurt at the accusation.

"Look Vegeta. You don't know what you're like! You hate my guts! You wouldn't be this near me normally if someone gave you a hundred million quid!" Vegeta felt strangely broken inside. 

"Please." He murmured. Goku sighed again and got up to leave, but Vegeta grabbed his arm. "No! I don't care what I used to fell. Now it's all changed! I had this dream and a huge glowing red skull said you're what I need!" Goku stared at him.

"A huge skull?" he said in disbelief. 

"Like this one!" Vegeta showed him his arm. "You said I didn't have this before, maybe this was meant to happen! I don't know. All I know is I want you so badly right now…" Vegeta trailed off and slowly let go of Goku's arm in defeat. "You can go now if you want." Goku thought long and hard for a while, then he grinned and sat back down. He pulled Vegeta roughly towards him and kissed him lightly. 

"Thanks, but I'm fine here." Vegeta stared into his eyes and smiled. 

"Thank you." 

The next morning Vegeta woke up and shot up like a bullet. He stared down at Goku and remembered last night. He also remembered his life. All the past came rushing back to him. All his past feelings, emotions… all the old ways he used to feel about everyone, and, of course, the old hatred for Goku. 

"Oh shit." He murmured. Goku shifted slightly and woke up. 

"Morning." He said brightly, his voice lined with love. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at him. 

"I… got my memory back Kakarott." Vegeta said. Goku's eyes enlarged with fear. Vegeta got quickly out of bed and flew out of the window and out of sight.

"Vegeta…" Goku whispered after him. 

Vegeta flew to one of his old hideouts. It was a small cave in a mountain that seemed closed off from the rest of the world. He often came here to think. He reviewed what had happened in the past few weeks now that he had his own perspective on things. 

Goku had been completely honest with him whilst he was there. He hadn't filled him with lies or tried to get him to do anything. It was obvious that he himself had started their relationship, and Vegeta was disgusted with himself for feeling he needed Goku so much.  

"What do I do now?" Vegeta asked himself, until one thing stuck out in his mind…

_~_~___~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~__~~_~_~_~_~_~_-

END CHAPTER! ^_____________^ Thank you 4 all the reviews peoplez! 

Review more if you want me to continue!


	3. More visions in the future

                                                              Forgotten life part three

Vegeta stayed in the cave all day. He had half feared, half hoped that Goku would find him, but he obviously either couldn't be bothered or thought it would be a health hazard to go after Vegeta. When night came, Vegeta settled down in a corner, still questioning himself for his decision. He definitely wasn't going to go through with his choice if he found a fault in it, but so far, he had found nothing. _Apart from if Kakarott rejects me…_ Vegeta thought. This thought was what had been keeping him from returning to Goku all day. _What if Kakarott only wanted me before because I was innocent and dependant on him?_ Vegeta sighed in annoyance at his failure to answer these questions. He closed his eyes and fell into an incredibly uncomfortable sleep. 

~~Dream~~

Vegeta appeared to be in a forest in the middle of the night. A half-moon blazed in the sky, lighting his way. When he came into a clearing, he saw the same red skull as before and his heart jolted. 

The skull was burning, almost angrily in the sky. 

"You really blew it." The skull said. It didn't sound the same as before. Much less hazy and mystical. "You're completely and utterly useless!" Vegeta scowled. He attempted to walk away, but the dream wasn't allowing him to. "You will go back there, or your memory will fade again. Destiny is the one thing in life a Saiyan can't fight." Another dagger came flying out of the skull's eye and penetrated Vegeta's heart.

~~End Dream~~

For the second time, Vegeta woke up shaking. His scar was glowing again, now a sharp pain in his heart accompanied it. The prince felt slightly depressed when he knew Goku would not come rushing to him this time. He sighed sadly and rested his head back down on the cold floor of the cave. Too afraid to go back to sleep, he kept his eyes open and thought hard about what had been happening to him recently. 

He had been training alone when a flash of white light had enveloped him. The next thing he knew, he was heading towards a house. Goku's. Vegeta shuddered at the recollection. It was extremely creepy remembering a time when he had had no memory. The dreams were obviously tied up with this whole thing, but just how, he didn't know. But one thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to lose his memory again… therefore, he had to go back to Goku's house. He groaned out loud. 

"I hate my life." He muttered. 

Vegeta flew back towards Goku's house first thing in the morning. He slipped quietly into the house and into the living room. He saw Goku out in garden. He was laying in a sea of brightly coloured flowers, eyes closed. Vegeta frowned slightly and went out to meet him. Goku shot up and stared at Vegeta. 

"Hi." Vegeta murmured. Goku's eyes filled up with tears.

"Told you didn't I?" 

"Huh?" 

"I told you… you hate me. Know it again now don't you?" Vegeta sighed.

"No Kakarott." Goku's eyes narrowed uncertainly. "I… don't hate you. I had that dream again. The skull said that destiny is the one thing a Saiyan can't fight. And it was right." Goku was totally confused now. Vegeta smirked. He loved that totally dumb-assed look. He knelt down infront of Goku and looked deep into his eyes. He saw pain, confusion, and love… Vegeta leaned forwards and kissed Goku deeply, inserting his tongue and exploring the other Saiyan eagerly. Goku groaned longingly and Vegeta pulled away. 

"I'm so glad that skull likes me." Goku said, grinning. He stood up, bringing Vegeta up with him. 

"There are still a few things I don't understand." Vegeta whispered, "Like why this all happened, and who made it happen." Goku didn't really care why it had happened, but Vegeta obviously did, so he didn't voice his opinion. 

They sparred most of the day and Vegeta was glad Goku didn't make a big deal over his lack of compassion. That night, Vegeta slept in Goku's spare room again. Goku had been really upset that Vegeta wouldn't sleep with him, but Vegeta had said that he wasn't used to it, so he probably wouldn't get any sleep, and he wanted to go back to the skull. 

~~Dream~~

Vegeta was now walking through a dessert. It was the middle of the day, and scorching hot. He wondered how he could feel heat when this was a dream, but then he reminded himself that this was no ordinary one. He walked into a small oasis and in the middle was the skull. It didn't burn so brightly now, but that was probably because of the fact that it was daytime in this dream. 

"What do you want?" the skull asked.

"I want to know why you did this to me." Vegeta yelled. "Why Kakarott? Why take my memory?" 

"Your pride and arrogance was blinding you of your love for the Saiyan. Even _you_ deserve happiness Vegeta." The prince scowled. 

"I never wished for this to happen! Compassion makes you weak!" 

"Compassion is one of the reasons Goku is so strong!" Vegeta tried to walk away, but again, the dream wasn't permitting it. 

"Do I have to have this dream for the rest of my life?" he asked. 

"I will be checking up on you now and then. But know this… your destiny is with Goku. If you leave him before this year is over, then your memory will leave _you_ again." The dagger came rushing from the skull's eye again and shot through Vegeta's heart.

~~End Dream~~

Vegeta shot up again. He was breathing hard, but no pain or glowing accompanied it. He shivered and layback down as Goku came in. 

"You okay? You screamed again." 

"Yeah, fine." Goku sighed in relief and climbed onto the bed. 

"Good. So… what did the skull say?" 

"Just the same old stuff really." Vegeta lied. He wasn't going to tell Goku that the skull had said he couldn't leave him, because knowing Goku, he would think that that was the only reason he was staying. 

Goku smiled and kissed Vegeta lightly. The prince wasn't used to a show of compassion, and it made him feel uneasy, but since he was going to have to get used to it, he just smiled nervously and closed his eyes. Goku rested beside him and soon they were both sound asleep again. 

The next morning, Vegeta woke up first. He yawned as quietly as possible and got up. Heading downstairs, he thought of possible reasons why the skull, or whoever that was supposed to represent, demanded that he stayed with Goku for this year. One reason was quite simply that a year was the amount of time Vegeta would take to get fully used to Goku, but that didn't explain why the skull had felt he need to threaten Vegeta with his memory being taken away again. There was obviously some greater purpose as to why it was so important for him and Goku to be together, much more than simply for Vegeta's happiness. Though Vegeta did feel much more complete with Goku, he still felt strange around him, knowing that they had been forced together. 

Not knowing he had reached the bottom of the stairs, Vegeta stumbled and fell, smacking his face on the floor. He snarled and cursed liberally before getting up. Goku appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"Did we just have an earthquake?" he asked drowsily. Vegeta scowled. 

"No. I just fell over." Goku chuckled.

"Forgot where the stairs ended huh?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Ah shut it you. Just because I'm going out with you doesn't mean I won't still pound you into the ground if you insult me." Goku just winked, blew him a kiss and went back to bed. Vegeta sighed and set off into the kitchen. 

Half a year later (I know it's skipping, but hey…)

Vegeta was now perfectly happy with Goku. Most of the gang knew about them, and some dropped in now and then to say hi. Out of them all, Krillin probably took it worse. He actually fainted. It had taken them an hour to wake him up, and an hour and a half to stop Goku laughing at his reaction. 

Goku and Vegeta sat panting in a field. They had just been sparring… along with other things… for half the day now. 

"You're getting better Vegeta. You should be at Super Saiyan three level anytime now." Vegeta smirked.

"I probably am already Kakarott." Vegeta had been plagued by no more skull dreams, and, short of being reminded by the scar, had more or less forgotten about it. This was his life now, and he liked it. 

"Mm. Maybe. Wanna go home yet? I'm starving." 

"Okay then." Vegeta struggled to his feet and helped Goku up. They flew back to their house and into the kitchen. 

After eating what could only be described as a mountain of food each, Goku and Vegeta settled down on the settee to watch TV. Goku sighed in contentment and looked down at the Saiyan in his arms. Vegeta was a lot more compassionate now. He wasn't only concerned in fighting, and wasn't frightened of showing a caring side any more, though he didn't show it often. '_I've done a pretty good job on him.' Goku thought happily. He jumped when he sensed a huge energy signal coming from somewhere near. _

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Of course." Vegeta replied. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem all that concerned. Goku decided not pursue this trail of conversation and started nuzzling Vegeta's neck instead. The prince sighed blissfully and lay back against Goku. 

~~Dream~~

Vegeta was walking through a strangely familiar forest. He thought it was just another dream… that was until he walked into the clearing and saw the skull. His heart raced and he felt slightly queasy. 

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me." The skull said, almost glaring at him. 

"What do you want? I stayed with Kakarott!" 

"Yes. I'm glad I didn't have to resort to desperate measures to make you." Vegeta scowled. 

"Of course you didn't. I'm happy there." 

"That energy signal this evening… why didn't you pay more attention to it?" 

"Didn't seem important…" 

"It is. It is the reason I brought you and Goku together."

"I knew it. 'For my own happiness?' yeah right!" the skull sparked angrily. 

"Tomorrow, Supreme Kai will come to you to ask for your help to defeat this new threat. It is greater than Majin Buu, but does not have regenerative powers. You and Goku will help. He will fuse. He will beat the evil force." Vegeta stared I disbelief at the skull. 

"But if I…" he trailed off. He knew Kai would give Goku the earrings again, and that meant the fusion was permanent. 

"Yes, it will be permanent. Do not worry. It doesn't last forever." Vegeta bit his lip. The skull hadn't been wrong so far, but if he was wrong about the fusion, then he would never _see_ Goku again… never get to be with him… 

A light enveloped him and he woke up

~~End Dream~~ 

Vegeta sat up slowly. He was still on the settee. 

"At least I didn't have to get stabbed this time." He muttered. It was enough to wake Goku. 

"What's wrong angel?" Vegeta hated it when Goku called him that- he was anything but an angel. 

"Nothing." He muttered. He would let Goku find out tomorrow. He cuddled up as close as he could to Goku and tried to force the thought that this might be the last sleep they had together as separate people out if his mind.

_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~___~~_~__~_~_~__~~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~_____~~__~_~__~_~_~_~___~_~__~_~_~_

End chapter three! Did you like? Yes, I'm adding Supreme Kai to this! I think he's really gorgeous and all my friends fancy him! Anyways… I want to see more reviews before I continue! 


	4. Fusion most unexpected!

                                                            Forgotten life part four!

Supreme Kai is in this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's not fused with Kibito though Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!  Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I don't like Kai fused with Kibito!

P.s, Kibito does NOT have healing powers in this either! One thing though, I kinda don't know that much about how Majin Buu was created because I'm thick   __;; anyways, please bear with me on this one okay?  

~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~___~_~__~

Vegeta was worried about Kai, and of course Kibito's, arrival. When they turned up, Kai would want to explain it all, probably all about their destiny to fight together and all that shit. And Goku would think that that was the only reason Vegeta was staying with him. Vegeta wondered briefly if it was Supreme Kai who had taken away his memory, but he had no time to dwell on this, as he was trying to think of ways to get this fight over and done with so that Goku would never have to know about Vegeta's forced living with him.

Sure enough, bright and early next morning, Kai and Kibito transported themselves into Goku's living room. Vegeta was already up, unlike Goku. The prince shot round from the kitchen and stared at them.

"I didn't think you'd be coming so early." He said, walking in. Kai frowned.

"I thought our arrival would be very unanticipated." Sheesh, does he have to talk like that? Vegeta asked himself, inwardly groaning. 

"I've had dreams about it." Kibito raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Yes, well… do you know why we are here?" Vegeta nodded his head, his gaze turning cold and hard. 

"Fork 'em over." He said, his hand outstretched. Kai blinked in confusion and glanced at his hand.

"I don't understand." Vegeta scowled.

"Yes you do. You want me to fuse with Kakarott to beat that evil thingy that's worse than Majin Buu right?" Kai nodded slowly. "So give me the earrings, I'll wake Kakarott, we'll fuse, beat the whatever it is, then find a way to un-fuse and then you two can go away and leave us alone!" by now, both Kai's and Kibito's eyes were wide with disbelief. 

"How do you already know of this?" Kibito demanded. 

"Duh, I already told you! I HAVE DREAMS!" Goku appeared at the doorway, still half asleep- his usual state to get up in.

"Who're you yelling at?" he asked groggily, and then his eyes fixed on Supreme Kai. "Hey Sir how are you?" 

"Fine thank you Goku, and you?" Vegeta snarled. 

"Kakarott we're going to fuse and beat something, so I suggest you hurry up and wake yourself properly!" that did the trick. Goku snapped awake and stared at his lover. 

"Wha…?"  He looked from Vegeta, to Kai and back again. He felt as though he'd missed the declaration of World War 2 and walked right into the middle of a battlefield. 

"Maybe I should explain…" Kai started.

"NO! No explaining! The quicker we do this, the quicker we can un-fuse!" Vegeta interrupted. He shoved past Kai and walked straight up to Goku. "Please. You're better off not knowing this all." Goku seemed to be fighting an internal struggle. He really wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on, but Vegeta would be mad at him if he said so. 

"Sorry Vegeta, I want to know. I don't want to fight something that I've only just heard about." Vegeta growled deep in his throat and stalked out of the room. Goku sighed and turned to Supreme Kai, who was still standing in the same place, feeling very obviously awkward and apprehensive. "Sorry about that." Goku said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing quite miserably. 

"Right then." Supreme Kai started. "You remember Babidy?"

"How could I forget?" Goku muttered.

"Well, it turns out he had an apprentice. This guy is very intellectual. He's managed to create a new, stronger Buu, but without the regenerative powers. Only Bibidy knew how to do that. Anyway, he brought this new Buu to earth, and is planning on setting it loose tomorrow morning. We came to warn you, and to give you these." Kai handed out a new pair of earrings. "Their from Old Kai. He says hi." Kai said the last bit as if he was ashamed of it. It did seem out of character for Goku to see Kai passing on messages for people. 

Vegeta ran out of the house and into the field behind it. He slumped to the floor and tried to hold back the newly forming tears._ He's going to hate me…_ he thought, his vision clouding up from the unshed tears. He stood up and brushed them forcefully out of his eyes. A huge blue light flew towards him and stopped above him. It hovered down and landed infront of him. The lightshow ended, and standing in the middle of it was a slightly larger version of Kid Buu, with a slight blue tinge to his pink skin  with blue eyes. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. Buu held his hand up.

"Nah Ah Ah! I not here to fight you puny Saiyan! I here to fight Goku!" Vegeta scowled and threw a punch at Buu. Buu caught the punch and aimed an energy blast at Vegeta's stomach, hitting him full force and sending him flying. "I said, I not here to fight you!" Vegeta got back up, not caring any more. He aimed another punch at Buu, which the monster caught again and threw a bombardment of smaller attacks at the prince, after which, he lay on the ground tattered, bleeding and in pain. 

Goku heard strange noises outside and ran to find out what was happening. He saw Vegeta falling to the ground and not getting up. 

"VEGETA!" he yelled, only proving how simple it was to get Buu's attention. "Shit!" he flared into S.S.2 for speed and blurred away. He picked up Vegeta's body while Buu was trying to establish where he had gone and used instant translocation to take them to a near by cave. 

"We'd better go after them." Kai whispered to Kibito before following Goku's suit and disappearing. 

Goku, once inside the cave, put Vegeta's body down and brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Vegeta…" Vegeta gave no sign of response. A deep hatred boiled inside Goku. He had a mad urge to kill something, namely Buu. 

"Goku?" Goku turned to see Kai and Kibito behind him. Goku's eyes lingered on Kai. _Vegeta's strength surpasses Supreme Kai's but he is still very powerful. If I fuse with him, I can beat Buu, I know it! And I want nothing more than to avenge Vegeta. "I guess Babidy's apprentice decided to let him out early." Kai muttered.  _

"Supreme Kai will you fuse with me?" Kai jolted slightly. 

"What?" 

"Vegeta is in no condition to fight, and you're the next best thing. Sorry for my bluntness sir, but I want to _hurt_ Buu so badly for what he's done, and I can't do it alone." Goku continued to stare at Kai before Kibito broke the silence.

"You are not worthy of being fused with my master! He is superior to you and…" Kai held up his hand. 

"Vegeta seemed to think there was a way for the fusion to be stopped. Very well then Goku." Goku sighed in relief. He could taste vengeance in the air, and for once, he wanted to kill for pleasure. The fact scared him slightly, but then he reminded himself of the state Vegeta was in and his fright vanished instantly. 

He put one of the earrings on his left ear, and so Kai took off his left. *Same old trick. Blinding light, flash flash, yadda yadda*

Out stepped the new fighter. He was a couple of inches taller than Vegeta, with Kai's Mohawk but in black. His skin was a shade lighter than Kai's. He was very muscular and had his own set of clothes, something in between Goku's and Kai's. ((For this I will be calling Supreme Kai+Goku just Kai okay?))

"How do you… feel master?" Kibito asked, trying to conceal his astonishment. 

"I feel… powerful!" Kai said. He had the burning desire for vengeance that Goku had, mixed with Kai's smooth and calm thinking. Both powers together created an aura of authority and power superior to anything else. Goku's memories flowed through Kai's brain and vice-versa. Countless eons of knowledge filled the Saiyan's head as if he himself had witnessed them. "Buu will pay now." Kai murmured. He sped off without another word. Kibito resisted the urge to go after him and stayed to wait for Vegeta to wake up. 

"This is incredible!" Kai whispered to himself. "Who would have guessed Saiyan and Kai power would mix together so well!" Kai sensed an energy behind him and stopped. It wasn't evil, so he just stayed and waited. After a while, Gohan came flying up. He stopped dead infront of Kai and his eyes widened to an almost inhuman size.

"Bloody hell." He murmured. 

"Hey son!" Kai said, it felt strange and normal at the same time saying that. 

"Dad? You fused with K,Kai!?" Kai nodded. "Why?"

"To fight the new and improved Majin Buu. Bloody mother fucker hurt Vegeta!" Kai gasped at his own language. Now _that _was Goku. Gohan grinned.

"My dad's having a bad influence on you Sir." He said. Kai rolled his eyes and sped off. Being around Vegeta so long had made Goku have the same impatience he did, therefore Kai was in no mood to stay and chat. 

He flew straight to a different, more evil power sign and saw Buu destroying a small city. This Buu was a lot more subtle and drew out his destruction, destroying one building at a time and obviously savouring the frightened cries of the people down there. 

"Buu!" Kai yelled. Buu turned to face him. 

"Are you Goku?" he asked.

"Partly." Kai said nodding. He flew towards Buu at an alarming speed and caught him off guard with a series of powerful attacks.  

Kibito stayed at the cave's entrance, sensing the battle had begun. His glanced back at Vegeta who was still unconscious.

"You'd better wake up soon Saiyan. The sooner you do, the sooner we get Master Kai and Goku back." 

~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~__~__~_~___~___~__~__~_~_~___~_~__~_~_~_~ 

END CHAPTER! What did you think? Review if you want me to continue! 


	5. Kaiku's split emotions!

                                             Forgotten life part five!!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! To Christina G. thank you 'specially for giving Kai+Goku 'Kaiku' that's a real cute name! I'm using that now!!!

Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Kibito in the cave's entrance looking straight at him. 

"Where am I?!" he yelled. 

"You are in a cave somewhere. I am not quite sure where because we followed Goku here."

"KAKAROTT! Where is he?" 

"He is fighting Majin Buu. He is fused with master Kai." Vegeta shot up glaring at Kibito.

"WHAT?! I'm supposed to be fused with him!" Kibito remained silent for a while. He turned back to the entrance of the cave and gazed out. Vegeta sighed in a defeated way and sat back down. "I'm going to sleep. That fucking skull better have something to say about this!" 

"Skull?" Kibito turned back round, but Vegeta was already asleep. "Amazing. I never thought anyone could go to sleep that quickly." Although Kibito didn't know what Vegeta meant, if it helped Supreme Kai, he was happy to stay uninformed. 

~~Dream~~

Vegeta walked through what looked like the Polar Regions. It was freezing cold. He saw a small pine tree wood and ran towards it. Once in the thick wooded area, he warmed up a little. He wandered around aimlessly for a while. In this dream, he had full control of what happened, which meant he had no idea where the skull was. 

He finally found it several minutes later. It was hovering in the sky, glowing only faintly. 

"What is it you want?" it asked. 

"You said Kakarott would fuse with me, not Supreme Kai!"

"I said no such thing! I merely said that Goku would fuse to beat the evil."

"Then why drag me into this?"

"Because you are still needed in this fight. Go to where the fused being fights with the evil. You're necessity in this fight will become obvious." The blinding light came…

~~End Dream~~

… And Vegeta woke up. He was still cold from the dream. He saw Kibito watching him intently. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"I need to go to the battleground." He said simply. 

"So, how do master Kai and Goku un fuse?"

"How should I know?" Vegeta asked shrugging. Kibito's eyes grew wide.

"You mean to tell me when you said ' the quicker we do this, the quicker we can un-fuse' you didn't actually know how to un-fuse!?" 

"The skull said it wasn't permanent… that's all I know." Vegeta shrugged "Right now I would rather concentrate on the fight rather than worry about after it. There's no point worrying about after the fight if Kakarott and Supreme Kai die." 

Buu was a lot stronger than the previous one. He spent a lot more time with his beatings though and seemed to enjoy every minute of the fight. Kaiku was really starting to wear out. 

"No. I can't lose like this! Vegeta… I'm supposed to be avenging him!" Kaiku blurred into S.S.3. It was incredibly bizarre to see a Mohawk reach down to someone's ankles, but appearances were the last thing on Kaiku's mind. His mind raced as Kaiku's speed finally got the better of Buu. As Kaiku pummelled him into the ground he heard someone fly up behind him. He turned round to see Vegeta and Kibito. Vegeta looked totally stunned and his mouth was open slightly. 

"How are you fairing Kakarott?" he called down.

"Fine thanks." Kaiku called. He turned back to Buu only to see he was gone. He cursed under his breath and flew up to Vegeta and Kibito. 

"Master… what happened to your hair?" Kibito asked. Kaiku realised he was still in his S.S.3 form. He powered down to normal and grinned. 

"I really could have done without you coming here. I lost Buu."  

"Master, Vegeta doesn't know how to get you un-fused." Kibito said. Kaiku turned to Vegeta.

"But you said…"

"The dream said the fusion wasn't permanent that's all." Vegeta said shrugging again. He liked this new look in Kakarott. His slight decrease in size meant it would be much easier to kiss him, but then he realised that while he was fused with Kai there was no way on earth that he would be able to kiss him. 

Kaiku sighed. 

"I could really go for a cheese burger right now." Vegeta grinned. 

"That was definitely Goku." He said. Without thinking he put an arm round Kaiku's waist and started leading him away. A jolt of fear ran through Kaiku's body and it was quite clear Kai was uncomfortable with what Vegeta was doing. Kaiku pulled away.

"Sorry Vegeta, but I'm not that comfortable with you doing that anymore." Vegeta rolled his eyes and kept going, Kaiku following behind. 

It was definitely easier fusing with Vegeta, Kaiku thought- Goku's memories of it flooding his mind. Because we were both the same species we could think a lot more in sync with each other, but now I'm fused with Kai my head's so full of contrasting emotions, it's a wonder my head doesn't explode. 

{How do you think I feel?} Kaiku nearly fell out of the air. 

[Supreme Kai?] It was weird. Although in the same body, Goku and Kai were talking to each other as individuals inside their mind. [How come I couldn't do this with Vegeta when we fused?]

{Simple. When you were fused with Vegeta, as he was the same species as you, you didn't need it because you were more or less exactly the same.}

[Oh…] the confusion Goku felt and the understanding Kai felt mixed into one another to form a conclusion. [So we know how it's there but not what created it.] 

{Yes.}

[This is so cool!] A mixture of amusement and excitement. ((In this, when Goku and Kai have contrasting emotions, I'll always put Kai's emotion first ok?)) [So what now? Any ideas?] 

{Since Buu is not present anymore, we should eat something seeing as you get stronger when you eat.}

[YES! Cheeseburgers here I come!] 

The mental link was shut down and Kaiku burst out laughing. Kibito and Vegeta looked back at him dismayed. 

"What's so funny Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. 

"It's … Kaiku…!" Kaiku said between laughing. "And I can't believe I'm fused with him and I can't believe we have a mental link and… and…I can't believe Kai's never tried a cheeseburger!" (Vegeta and Kibito O__o;; ) 

"Huh?"

"Goku's made my master mad!" Kibito exclaimed. 

After two huge mountains of cheeseburgers with fourteen cokes, Kaiku was finally full. Kibito and Vegeta sat well back in awe of what they had just witnessed. Kaiku emitted a loud burp and grinned.

{GOKU!} 

[Yeah?]

{I know that came from you, at least say excuse me!}

[You worry too much sir!] a mixture of anger, embarrassment and contentment. 

That night at home, Kaiku stayed downstairs whilst Vegeta was upstairs in his bed. Kibito had gone back to Kai's planet. 

Vegeta sighed sadly. It wasn't the same without Goku up here with him. he got up quietly and went downstairs. Kaiku was laying under a blanket on the floor. He smiled down at him, kneeling down to watch. Even with this fusion, he could still pick out things that were from Goku, especially when he slept. Like Goku's totally vacant expression and the way he was laying. His hair was also getting very messy like Goku's did at night. Vegeta felt strange. This new look made him feel much more protective of Goku. He somehow looked much more fragile, even though he had never been more powerful. Vegeta lay down next to Kaiku and put his arm round him. Hopefully he would wake up before Kaiku in the morning. 

~_~__~_~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~__~__~~__~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~~_~_~_~~~___~

End chapter! What did you think? More reviews please! Tell me what you think. 


	6. Fierce accusations and subzero temperatu...

                                                           Forgotten life part six!!

Kaiku shifted slightly and woke up. Kai was obviously a morning person, unlike Goku, so the result was Kaiku being both wide awake and dazedly still half asleep at the same time, which was very confusing for him. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was millimetres away from Vegeta, their lips almost touching. Kaiku shot up like a lightening bolt and gasped for air. 

[What's wrong Kai?] Asked Goku confused. 

{You obviously keep forgetting that I'm not gay!} Kai shouted angrily.

[Sorry. poor Vegeta. He must have been lonely.] Goku heard an exasperated sigh from Supreme Kai. 

Vegeta woke up and saw Kaiku looking down at him. 

"Sorry. I just wanted to be near Kakarott." He said before he could stop himself. 

[Please let me kiss him!]

{Goku… I really don't want to.} 

[Just let me do it once?]

{… Once, that's it for the entire time we're fused!}

[Deal.] 

Kaiku bent down and kissed Vegeta lightly. Vegeta jolted and found he liked this. Kaiku's lips were like silk. He pulled Kaiku down to his level and forced open his mouth, inserting his tongue and roaming round. Vegeta found Kaiku tasted like strawberries and cream. 

Goku heard Kai cry out in panic. 

{Get him off me!} He yelled. 

Kaiku pulled away from Vegeta and smiled at him. 

"Love you Vegeta."

"Ditto Kakarott." Vegeta smirked. "I take it you had to ask permission to do that?" Kaiku nodded embarrassedly. 

"Well then… I guess you don't have to if I do this." Vegeta leaned forward again and pushed Kaiku down, stepping over him and kissing him again. 

Kaiku was in two halves. One, Kai's, was shrieking to get the Saiyan off him. The other, Goku, wanted Vegeta to stay where he was. 

[Come on supreme Kai!]

{Goku get him off me right now! I feel really sick!} Goku could sense that for some reason he was in more control of this body than Kai was. That was why Kai was telling him to do stuff rather than just doing it himself. {It's because you're more powerful than me!} Said Kai, picking up on his trail of thought. 

Kaiku reluctantly pushed Vegeta off. The Saiyan looked at him, confused. 

"Nothing personal Vegeta… but what you're doing is making Kai feel sick." Vegeta smirked. 

A few months passed and they didn't see or sense Buu anywhere. Kibito was scouring the universe for possible ways to un-fuse Kaiku, but kept drawing up blanks. Kai and Goku were getting more in sync with each other. It seemed that the more time they spent fused, the more they were able to predict each other. 

{You're hungry.}

[You're tired. Wanna stop training and eat?] 

{Yes. Where are we going?}

{[Mc Donald's[k1] ]} 

Vegeta felt more and more left out as the months went by. As much as he tried, he couldn't go back to the skull in his dreams to ask for a way to get Kaiku un-fused, or where Buu was and why the skull had wanted Buu to get away. He got really frustrated one day and slammed his fist into the wall- it took hours to stop it bleeding. 

[Kai?]

{Mm?}

[Where do you think Buu went?]

{I don't know Goku.} 

[*Laughs* I still think it's a bit weird to be talking to you inside my… our head.]

{It will take a lot of getting used to. Probably when we finally do, Kibito will find the cure for this.}

[What if he never does?] 

{Then we have a problem.} Kaiku sighed and got up. He had just ate fifteen meals and ten sodas. He paid quickly and exited. 

Once back home, Kaiku went straight to the gravity room to check on Vegeta. He had the gravity on 500 times gravity. 

"Wow…" Kaiku whispered. 

[He must really have frustration problems.]  

{What do you thinks so wrong that he'll put himself through that?} Kaiku looked up to see what Kai had meant. Vegeta was seriously fading. He obviously wasn't used to the gravity being this much. It just seemed like he didn't care anymore. 

Kaiku turned the gravity back to normal and entered. Vegeta was gasping for air on the floor.

"Turn the gravity back up Kakarott." He muttered. 

"What's so wrong?"

"I'm surprised you asked." Vegeta looked up at him and managed a choked laugh. "I'm sorry if it makes _Kai feel sick since you __obviously care so __deeply about him…" Vegeta spat out. Kaiku's cheeks darkened. "But I haven't been near to you in ages. I haven't touched you in months, and for what? A stupid fusion to fight a battle that never really got started." _

[I'm sorry about this Supreme Kai… he gets like this sometimes.]

{… It's fine Goku. I can imagine how he feels. He must really care for you.} 

Kaiku sighed… he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. 

"I'm sorry. My emotions are very divided. Whilst I am getting more in sync with both our minds, I still can't seem to determine what is best for the relationships I have." Vegeta scowled. 

"Well, you definitely are beginning to sound like him." he got up and pushed past Kaiku. 

That night, as usual, Vegeta was alone. He couldn't handle it. He had never felt this alone, even when he wasn't with Goku, before he had lost his memory. 

"Bloody hell I'm a wreck." He muttered. He wanted more than anything for Goku and Kai to become separate people again. He wanted Supreme Kai to leave them alone. He wanted Goku back. "Why do I always want what I can't get?" he asked himself frustrated. He rolled over into a lonely sleep. 

~~Dream~~

Vegeta walked through a forest. He felt nothing this time and was being led to the skull. He walked through the clearing and there it was. The skull was glowing brighter than ever before. 

"You are in need of so many answers, but I can give you only one." Vegeta felt a rush of both anger and fear run through him. He thought of all the questions he had in his mind and summed up their importance to him. 

"How can Kakarott and the Supreme Kai un-fuse?" 

"Three weeks after the battle is over, the fusion will end." 

"When will the battle be over?"

"I said one question." The skull said angrily. The flash of light enveloped Vegeta and…

~~End Dream~~

… He woke up with a jolt. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself miserably. 

Downstairs, Kaiku was finding it hard to get to sleep. 

[He's really mad at me.]

{Don't worry yourself Goku… I really need to get some sleep.}

[I know, but I can't sleep!] 

Eventually Kaiku gave up and slumped to the floor and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Kaiku woke up feeling totally alert, which was the first time since Goku was _not a morning person. _

{You must be getting used to getting up early.}

[Never thought that would happen.] 

Vegeta thudded downstairs and glared at Kaiku before stalking into the kitchen. 

[Yep. He hates me. Can't I just…?]

{You promised!} 

[*sighs defeatedly* fine. But if you wreck my life because of this, I'll kill you sir!] 

Kaiku followed Vegeta into the kitchen.

"Uh, Vegeta?" the Saiyan prince turned round and continued to glare at him. 

"I had another dream last night." Vegeta muttered, "The skull said that three weeks after the fight, you'll be un-fused. That is, is you can _bare_ to be separated." 

{What does he mean by that?}

[… uh, don't worry about it.] 

"But I suppose you'll be _happy to un-fuse so you can start __going out with each other." _

{WHAT?!} 

"Vegeta! Kai isn't gay!" 

"Oh don't let _that stop you Kakarott! I'm _sure _**you **can change his mind!" and Vegeta stormed out._

{Oh… my …god…} 

[What's wrong?]

{ARE YOU ACTUALLY LISTENING TO THE SAME THING I AM?!} 

[… Yeah, but we know it's not true, so I don't really care. Sheesh, you should calm down, you're sounding like me!]

{I suppose I am overreacting.} 

[So can I ki…]

{NO!} 

Kaiku decided it was safer to his health if he went out, so he went to a training spot and did the obvious thing. 

While he was training, a huge ball of light flew at him and stopped infront of him. 

"Hello again weakling." Majin Buu stepped out of the ball of light and it zoomed off. "Ready to fight?" 

"Couldn't be more prepared!" 

In a few short minutes, Buu was in much the same situation as last time. He stared up in defiance at the level three Super Saiyan/ Kai. "Give up yet?" Kaiku asked grinning. 

"Course not." Buu muttered. He could do nothing to attack or defend in the position he was in. his eyes misted over and Kaiku gasped as he realised he was being teleported somewhere. He closed his eyes as a stream of flashing lights passed him. Obviously this wasn't _instant_ translocation, that or they were being teleported somewhere incredibly far away. 

The teleportation finished and Kaiku stumbled backwards, falling in… snow? Buu was smirking down at him. 

"This the coldest planet in three galaxies. Enjoy!" he aimed a ki blast at Kaiku, which knocked him out cold, then disappeared.

Vegeta jolted. He could no longer sense Kaiku's energy anymore. He frowned. One minute it had been skyrocketing, the next, it had totally disappeared. 

"Oh no… he'd better not be…" Vegeta snarled. No, that can't have happened! He walked swiftly into the house. He had been training outside in the field, taking out his anger on an invisible enemy. He sat down in the living room and waited for any sign of the energy signal to return. None came. 

Kaiku regained consciousness at least a few hours later. He got up and immediately fell back down. 

[What's wrong with us?]

{Can't you tell? We're bloody freezing!} Kai was totally freaking out. Obviously he didn't much like the cold.

[I can't feel anything.]

{That's because you're numb with the cold! If we don't get out of here soon, we'll die of hypothermia.} 

[Which is?]

{*Exasperated sigh* the cold.} 

[Oh… so how do we get out of here?] 

{Don't worry about it. I can teleport anywhere, remember?} And so Kaiku blurred out of sight…

… And was in Goku's living room in a matter of milliseconds. He froze. The sudden change from the sub-zero temperature of the planet to the humid living room was agonizing. It felt like a thousand knives penetrating his skin. Kaiku's head felt heavy and he had a migraine. 

"Kaiku?" Vegeta walked in looking totally stunned.

"V,Vegeta…" and Kaiku fainted in pain. 

Goku, for the first time in ages, woke up alone. He searched his mind for Kai, finding only a faint energy level indicating he was asleep or something much worse. It was definitely bad because he didn't think it possible for him to wake up without Kai, being as how they shared a body now. 

He slowly opened his eyes to the real world and found Vegeta laying on top of him with a blanket draped over them both. The Saiyan prince jolted and looked up at him. 

"You looked cold…" he said, trying to sound unfeeling as if he didn't care. He attempted to get up but Goku grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Vegeta raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Kai's not awake." Goku explained. Vegeta smirked. He bent back down and kissed Goku passionately, thrusting his tongue in and exploring. Goku wanted to respond to Vegeta's kiss, but he, in all truthfulness, was too worried about Supreme Kai. Something was definitely wrong with him. He should be awake by now. He jerked away from Vegeta, who glowered at him, scowling. 

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. He shot off Goku and stalked out of the room. 

"Oh shit…" Goku muttered to himself. "Vegeta!" he called. No response. He sighed and got up, feeling every muscle in his body aching. His head was still throbbing, even more so now. He supposed that was because Kai wasn't there to help him with the pain. 

He walked out into the kitchen where Vegeta stood at the sink, glaring out of the window. "Vegeta… you don't understand…" Goku started.

"Oh I understand! It's obvious! You're in love with him!"

"No!" 

"Yes! Even when he's not awake to tell you what to do, you still wont let me touch you! Well that's fine! I'll leave you alone now shall I? Maybe he'll let you screw him inside your mind!" Goku exploded.

"You listen here you arrogant moron! The reason I wont let you touch me, as you would have realised had you let me explain, is because I can't feel Kai's energy that much and it's worrying me! I shouldn't be in complete control of this body! I shouldn't even be awake right now! I'm not supposed to be! I can't wake up without Kai, it's not possible! So there's something wrong with him! So sorry for not wanting to have sex with you, but I'm a little preoccupied with trying to see if there's a dead guy inside me!" Vegeta's eyes were wide open and he had gone a few steps away from Goku. Goku was panting for air and snarling. He had never felt angrier, and the strange thing was, he had been insulted far worse than that and not got half this mad. He supposed it was because of the current situation he was in. 

"I…I… didn't know…"

"Well obviously!" Goku then stormed out of the room when the urge to hit something intensified. He flew away in a fit of absolute rage. 

He reached the cave that he had taken Vegeta after his encounter with Buu. Where it all changed, he thought sadly. He didn't really regret fusing with Supreme Kai- it had opened his eyes to a lot of things, the universe for one. Goku had always cherished the life of others, but seeing the world through the eyes and memories of a Kai had made him appreciate life on a whole new level. 

He now sat in a corner of the cave and closed his eyes, turning his gaze inward and searching for Kai's faint energy signal. 

When he pinpointed it, he tried to reach it. Something sparked in his mind and light was cast on the empty blackness he had seen before. He saw a silhouette of someone lying on the floor and walked over to it. Supreme Kai was unconscious still. He looked a much paler shade of lilac and felt as cold as ice. 

"Sir?" Goku called to him, nudging him gently. Kai's eyes flickered open and stared at him. 

"Where are we?" he asked, "How can I see you?" Goku grinned unsurely.

"Well… We're in our mind. See, I woke up… after we fainted, but you didn't so… um… well I 'talked' to Vegeta for a while and then… went out… I thought you were dead or something." Kai chuckled.

"If I die, so do you." Goku bit his lip. 

"So… why didn't you wake up?"

"Kais and cold weather do not go well together, especially when we then teleport ourselves somewhere a lot warmer… I went into shock… you didn't because this isn't a normal fusion. It is good you didn't, because then we _would_ have died." Goku's colour drained slightly, but he soon recovered. 

"I… don't exactly know how to get out of here… Can you stand at all?" Kai shook his head. 

"I think I'm going to pass out again soon…" he muttered. Goku rolled his eyes.

"What do I do?" 

"Eat something hot."

"Huh?"

"It'll travel to me. Now eat something hot. Just focus on the outside world and open your eyes!"

"_Kakarott! Kakarott are you alive? Come on wake up!" the voice sounded through the lighted room they were in. _

"Vegeta…" Goku murmured. 

"Go. You've got an audience… promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kiss him! I'll feel it!"

"Did you feel the last one?" Kai's eyes widened. 

"No. Thank god I was unconscious." Goku grinned. He then got up off the floor and watched as Supreme Kai drifted off into either sleep or unconsciousness. He then fixed on the world outside and felt himself being lifted out of the darkness. 

He felt the hard ground beneath him and opened his eyes. Vegeta was peering down at him looking tearful with worry. That expression was of course replaced when he noticed Goku was awake. 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he snapped down at him. "Kaiku?" he asked.

"No, Goku." Goku answered. Vegeta motioned as if to hug him, but stopped himself. 

"What happened?" Vegeta asked. Goku explained what had happened. 

"So now, I have to go eat something warm." He said, standing up and readying to leave. 

"Kakarott?" Goku looked back. "Sorry… I was… wrong…" Goku looked shocked. He never thought Vegeta would ever say that, especially to him! "But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Goku grinned- that was more like it. "And that goes for your little freeloader too." He added. 

"What? Kai?" Vegeta nodded. Not in the mood to argue further, Goku just shook his head disapprovingly and flew off, Vegeta following him grinning. 

_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~

END CHAPTER SIX! This one was quite slow going really, but I needed it. It's all part of the greater plan! Trust me, I'm a writer! REVIEW PLEASE!                   

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [k1]


	7. Meant to sacrifice

                                                  Forgotten life part seven!

For the next few days, Kai was still too weak to move, which meant he couldn't get back to sharing Kaiku with Goku. Until he got better, they couldn't fight Majin Buu, which was making Vegeta very tetchy. He hadn't had the dreams since the last time no matter how hard he tried. 

Kaiku groaned in frustration and sprawled out on the sofa. 

"Why me?" he asked himself. Vegeta walked silently in and looked uneasily at Kaiku. He hadn't felt at home since the fusion, and since Kaiku's sudden explosion in the kitchen, Vegeta had become quite nervous around him, though he never admitted to such. 

Kaiku now however smiled warmly at him and sat up so the smaller Saiyan could sit down. Vegeta did so, but sat quite far away from him. 

"You okay?" Kaiku asked. 

"Not really…" Vegeta muttered. Kaiku rolled his eyes.

"You're not still on about that are you?" he asked, meaning the thing about him loving Supreme Kai. Vegeta shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." Kaiku looked sadly at him. It had been so long… He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Vegeta, bringing him closer. 

"Sorry. I have been very distant lately haven't I?" Vegeta nodded slowly. He was stunned that Kaiku was actually allowing himself to be this close to him. The Saiyan prince leaned back against Kaiku and sighed. 

"It's okay. You're under a lot of pressure. I'm not sure who's doing this, but we'll find out three weeks after you two beat Buu." Kaiku tensed. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, puzzled. 

"Well… from what you've told me… the skull only said we'd un fuse after the battle was over. It didn't say we would win… what if I die?" 

"Then I'll wish you back somehow." Vegeta whispered. Kaiku smiled down at him. 

{Goku?} Kaiku jolted. He felt Kai's strength enter him and he felt much better. "What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Kai!" Kaiku said happily. Vegeta smiled almost desolately and pulled away from Kaiku. 

[How are you feeling?]

{Much better. It'll still be a while before I'm ready to fight, but I thought I'd come out and see what you were…_doing…with our body…}  _

[Aww come on! I would never…]

{Good. Listen, have you heard from Kibito lately?}

[Nope.]

{I wonder what's taking him? Oh well…} 

[Are you hungry?]

{No, but you are.} 

Kaiku chuckled and stood up. 

"I'm going out to eat Vegeta. You wanna come?" 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Vegeta asked. 

"'Course not." Vegeta nodded and got to his feet, following Kaiku out. 

After Kaiku's usual 'meal', which actually consisted of several meals, he and Vegeta walked out of the restaurant totally stuffed. The staff at the restaurant were still in utter shock that two people could eat four seven-course meals between them. 

"VEGETA!" a loud male voice called the Saiyan prince from across the road. He turned to look and saw Goten waving at him. The demi-saiyan flew over to him and grinned. "Hey Vegeta! Do you know where my dad is?" Vegeta pointed at Kaiku, who smiled. 

"Hey Goten! Back from your voyage of self discovery already?" Goten just stared at him.  

"Uh… did you fall into a can of paint and decide to cut your hair like supreme Kai?" Goku could hear Kai laughing hysterically inside his mind and smiled. It was nice to feel Kai as a part of him again. 

"No. I fused with him. To beat a new Buu." Goten frowned.

"Well… why Supreme Kai?" 

"Because Vegeta got himself too badly beat up for it to be him." Kaiku said. This made Vegeta scowl. 

"Oh… uh, Vegeta?" Vegeta turned to glance at him.

"What?" 

"Do you know where Trunks is?" Vegeta thought for a while. 

"He's coming over next month. He said he wanted to see you as a matter of fact." Vegeta snorted, "Though why I have no idea. I thought you two fell out with each other over something." Goten grinned nervously in a manner that, at least to Kaiku, clearly stated that he didn't want to talk about it. 

Later on that night, after Goten had gone up to sleep in his old room, Kaiku and Vegeta were left alone watching TV. 

"How long do you think it will be before Buu shows up?" 

"… Mmmm, chocolate…" Kaiku muttered. Vegeta stared at Kaiku, who jolted and looked at him. "Sorry did you say something? I was talking to Kai." Vegeta just scowled. 

"Doesn't matter." 

{What's wrong with him?}

[Don't ask me. The day I understand Vegeta will be the day pigs fly.] 

{I'm really tired.}

[I know.] Kaiku stretched out on the sofa, kicking Vegeta slightly without realising. The smaller Saiyan growled and punched Kaiku in the arm. 

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Kaiku asked frowning. 

"For kicking me!" Kaiku grinned widely and kicked him again, this time on purpose and much harder. Vegeta snarled at him and punched him again. Kaiku sat up and grinned.

"So what will you do if I do this?" he asked, leaning forward and capturing the prince's lips, pushing him down into the sofa. Vegeta was totally stunned. It was obvious this was Goku, but why was Supreme Kai letting him do this? The answer became clear when Kaiku punched himself across the face. 

[Supreme Kai! Why did you do that?!]

{You promised you wouldn't do that! It makes me feel sick!} 

Kaiku punched himself again. Although Vegeta was disappointed about Goku stopping, seeing Kaiku beat himself up was very entertaining. 

They suddenly stopped and looked around, to where a bright light was shining in the corner of the room. 

Buu stepped out and grinned. 

"Buu thought he killed stupid purple Freak!" he said, pointing at Kaiku. Kaiku scowled. 

"I'm kind of busy right now…" he began, before Buu kicked him that is. "Bastard." He muttered, clutching his stomach. Vegeta didn't quite know what to do. He sensed Kaiku's power increasing and saw him flare up into Super Saiyan Three, but Vegeta had no idea what he was supposed to do. He just stepped back and headed towards the kitchen. However, this made Buu notice him. 

"Ooo look! Isn't that short guy the one Buu beat easily the other day?" Buu asked mockingly. Vegeta's rage flared up and before he could stop himself, he charged at Buu. Buu however, was ready for this and sent Vegeta flying into a wall with a well placed blast.

"Vegeta!" Kaiku cried. He snarled at Buu before hitting him with all the force he could. Buu was sent into the opposite wall and straight through it. "My house…" Kaiku muttered. 

{Stuff your house! Get out there before Buu recovers!} 

Vegeta watched as Kaiku flew through the hole in the wall and continued to beat up Majin Buu. Vegeta got shakily up and sighed. He still had no idea why he was needed at all in this fight. Kaiku had things under control and he obviously didn't need any help. 

"Bloody hell!" he turned to see Goten staring wide eyed through the gap in the wall. Vegeta couldn't help grinning at the look of shock on the demi's face. "What the hell is going on here?!" 

"Kaiku is fighting Buu duh." Vegeta snapped. "I need to sleep now." Goten turned to him looking puzzled. 

"Shouldn't you be helping?" he asked. Vegeta shook his head. He didn't feel like explaining the whole thing all over again, so he just turned and limped away. 

Upstairs, he tried to ignore the loud battle outside and drifted off to sleep. 

~~Dream~~

Vegeta walked straight through the clearing and to the skull. 

"I know why you are here." The skull said hastily. It seemed like it was in a hurry to say something.

"So… how do I fit into this battle?" Vegeta asked. For the first time ever, the skull had an expression. It was of doubt- like he didn't think Vegeta would do what he asked. 

"You have to die for Kaiku." Vegeta's eyes grew wide. 

"What?" the skull sighed- actually sighed. That's a first too, Vegeta thought vaguely. 

"In a few minutes, you are going to wake up. You will go downstairs and see Kaiku in… well… a heap on the floor. Buu is about to destroy him with an energy blast… Whether or not you step in the way to save Kaiku is up to you, but bear in mind that if you do, you will die. And if you don't, Kaiku will die, and the Earth is doomed." Vegeta was silent after this, so the skull continued. "You will wake now." 

~~End Dream~~

Vegeta sat up slowly and stared down at his hands in disbelief. He had to die, or be responsible for the destruction of Earth, and, more importantly to him, the death of the only person he had ever truly cared for. 

He got up silently and walked quickly down the stairs. He saw Kaiku on the floor… Buu with the huge energy blast… and he only thought of Goku. Goten was nowhere to be seen. As Buu hurled the energy blast, and Vegeta, with speed he didn't think he had, hurled himself infront of the fallen warrior to take the hit, and his life was torn away from him. 

~_~__~_~__~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~_~__~~__~__~_~__~_~

End chapter seven! Hope you liked it! Review please! More soon!         


	8. Rage as a fuel

                                                                              Part eight

I put this back up to tell someone something: to SaffireSoul2-

Fuck off you stupid little prat. If I want to write Yaoi fics, then I fucking well will. It's my bloody decision. I will say to you this: I think flamers are fucked up mongos, and anyone who reads a story just to flame it has some serious mental issues. However, if you can't get brain surgery to take out the huge amount of stupidity that is clogging it up, please have the common decency to flame without logging in so I can delete your pathetic review. That is all. I hope you enjoyed reading this SaffireSoul2, 'cause I definitely enjoyed writing it! 

Kaiku regained consciousness just in time to see Vegeta step in front of him and take the full assault of Majin Buu's attack. Kaiku had to shut his eyes from the blinding light, but when he opened them, Vegeta was no longer in front of him, nor anywhere in this world. Kaiku felt pure, seething fury boiling through his veins.

{Goku, you must stay calm!} But Goku wasn't listening. He took full control of Kaiku's body- though he didn't exactly know how- and filled it with all the Saiyan energy he could. (About the equivalent of super Saiyan four). {Goku please!} Again, Kai's pleas fell on deaf ears. Goku had never felt such an unconditional loathing of something before. But now, Buu had taken away the thing that meant the most to him, and he needed to be destroyed. But not just killed, he needed to suffer too. {GOKU!} This time, Goku heard him, but not in a good way. All Goku was after now was power. The power to defeat Buu. The power to make him pay for what he had done. A single thought crossed Goku's mind now. _Kai has power._ Goku then began draining Kai of all his energy, though again, he didn't know how he was doing so. When Goku was sure he couldn't take any more power without killing Supreme Kai, the bloodthirsty Saiyan turned back to Buu. 

Goku summoned all of his power into one, huge ball of energy. One that he hoped would put an end to Buu. It took a surprisingly short time to put all that power together. Buu didn't even see it coming. Goku grinned at the foul creature's inferiority. Then, without hesitance, he fired the ball of energy at him, relishing the pain filled scream that erupted from Buu's throat before he was destroyed. 

From the world of the Kai's, Old Kai was watching the fight with apprehension through his crystal ball. 

He sensed a presence behind him and turned to see Vegeta. 

"I came up here to watch what is happening." He murmured, his gaze on the ball. He was staring at Kaiku. The Saiyan prince knew that look very well. Kaiku had the look that clearly stated 'Anger is in full control of me, run for your life.' 

"It's not good." Old Kai started. "Goku has taken full control of their body and is draining Kai's power." Vegeta was shocked. He never knew Goku could be so thoughtless to other people's needs. If he took too much, Supreme Kai would die! Goku had never done anything like this before! 

They both watched as Kaiku gathered all his newfound power and aimed it at Buu in about three seconds. After which, he sighed in contentment and fainted. "Wow… Goku really went off the deep end when you died didn't he?" old Kai exclaimed. Vegeta nodded vaguely. All he could think of was how much he wanted to get back there and help Goku. "Hey! How come you still have your body?" it took a while for the question to register in Vegeta's brain. 

"…King Yama said because of the way I died… I get to keep my body 'cause… I was… protecting…" Vegeta drifted off and sunk to his knees to watch closer. He was afraid Kaiku wasn't breathing. If Kai died, then Goku died. And if Goku died after doing a thing like that, then there was a high chance he wouldn't be allowed to keep his body. 

Kaiku woke up about an hour later, but of course, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious. He got shakily to his feet, but fell back down again. 

"Thank god I actually woke up." He muttered. He now felt incredibly guilty. More so, afraid. Prior to the fact he couldn't feel Supreme Kai inside him again, he was frightened at just how volatile he had been when he got angry. Nothing had seemed important to him except making Buu suffer for what he had done, even if it meant forcing Kai away from any kind of control he might have had, then draining his very life force away. It had still been weak from him being in the cold so long, but then to have any strength he had had sucked away… Goku felt so ashamed. 

He searched his mind and found Kai in the same place as last time. He reached in and looked around for him, spotting him in a corner. 

"Sir?" he approached cautiously. Kai looked up slightly and groaned.

"Don't…take…any…more…" he cried. His breathing was very laboured. "I…don't…want…to…die!" he started sobbing. Goku felt his heart wrench. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He crouched down near him and sighed. "I…I didn't mean to…I've never been that angry in my life… I'm really, really sorry." he picked up Supreme Kai and put him in his lap, wrapping his arms round him almost protectively. "Ever since we fused, I've felt like you were a part of me… well technically you were… but, more than that… like a brother. I know that sounds stupid, because there's just no way… but you have no idea how painful it is to hurt someone you regard as family." Kai stared up at him. He had to admit, this was one of the most degrading things he had ever done. He felt a surge of energy and saw Goku was glowing. "There… that should be enough to let you come back into our body now." Goku looked incredibly weak now. Kai pushed Goku away and stood up. 

"Don't ever, ever do that ever again." He said angrily. Goku frowned.

"What? Save your life?"

"No. Drain it. And don't ever hug me again either." Goku grinned at the last bit. He got up slowly and sighed. 

"Come on then." He reached out to the real world and opened his eyes to it. 

He felt Kai enter Kaiku's body too. They were both still very weak. Goku more so for giving most of his remaining energy to Kai. 

[You ok now?]

{No.}

[Glad to hear your better.] 

Kaiku got up and headed out of the door. He had no idea where he was going. All he could think of was Vegeta. How could he get him back now? 

For some reason he couldn't feel what Kai was thinking. 

[How come I can't read your mind?]

{Because I'm stopping you.}

[Oh… why?] 

{Because I don't trust you anymore.} Goku felt another pang of guilt but ignored it. 

"DAD!" he turned to see Goten rushing towards him. "You're okay!" 

"Mostly." Kaiku muttered. Goten frowned. 

"Well… anyway, sorry for not being there. Buu kinda hurled me into the next country. It really hurt!" Kaiku couldn't help grinning. "Where's Vegeta?" 

"Buu destroyed him." Kaiku scowled. "I want to kill him… again." 

"You could always wish him back. With the Namekian dragonballs. While I was on this planet, they upgraded my ship and now I think it will get us there in about three weeks." Kaiku's mouth opened slightly. _Three weeks after the battle is over, you'll un fuse. That's what Vegeta had said. Maybe the dragonballs could un fuse him as well! _

"We have to leave right now!" Kaiku said shortly, dragging Goten away. 

It took a surprisingly short time to pack all they needed for the trip, mostly because Kaiku was rushing round like a blue assed fly to get everything and 'get the fuck off this planet' as he had said. They were taking Dende with them encase the Nameks wanted to see him. 

"All set! Lets go, lets go hurry up!" Kaiku was still very impatient. Goten and Dende climbed on board, both looking very tired, as they had been trying to keep up with Kaiku all day but found it something very impossible to do. 

Now he thought about it, it would have been easier to just teleport there, but since Kai was very weak and he was the one who could do it over such a long distance, it was out of the question.  

Two weeks later they were nearly there. Kaiku was worried as they approached Namek a week early, since the skull had said precisely three weeks. 

All through the last two weeks, he had been trying to talk to Kai, but he still couldn't get him to answer. Goku knew he was there; he could feel him, but obviously he still hadn't forgiven him for draining all his energy. 

[Kai?]

{…}

[Are you alright?]

{…}  

[Are you dead?]

{You know very well I am not.} 

[Hey look! You have a voice!]

{…} Kaiku sighed. This was going nowhere fast. 

[We're nearly there. Soon you wont have to put up with me.] Goku heard him sigh, almost sadly. 

{I'm sorry.} 

[For what?]

{For ever coming to your house. For ever fusing with you. For ever living.} The last part caught Goku by surprise. 

[Don't be stupid.] He said shortly. [By the way… I still think of you as being as close to me as a brother.] He then quickly shut off all communications with Kai, but he faintly felt one of his emotions again- overwhelming happiness. 

Kaiku grinned and went up to the main viewing screen to look at the planet Namek.

"It looks just the same." He heard Dende whisper excitedly. 

In the world of the Kais, Old Kai and Vegeta were still watching them and had been since the start of the journey.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Vegeta muttered angrily. He was talking about when Kaiku had conversations with himself in his head. Vegeta couldn't see what was going on, all he could see was Kaiku's eyes glazing over slightly. 

Now, Kaiku got up looking happy for the first time since he had set off for Namek.

"I wonder what they said." Old Kai questioned. Vegeta scowled.

"Don't care." Old Kai grinned.

"Heh, I must say. I was watching you and Goku ever since Kai went down there with Kibito to see you! You put on quite a show! Heh, only a warped mind like yours would think of Goku even remotely fancying someone like Kai!" Old Kai then burst out laughing and it took every ounce of self-control Vegeta had not to punch his lights out. "You should be happy." Old Kai said. Vegeta frowned.

"Why?" 

"Well for one thing, it's obvious Goku cares very deeply for you, because he wanted nothing more than avenging you when you died. That in the end was the reason he needed for killing Majin Buu! Secondly, Goku went on a two-week travel with Goten and Dende to wish you back! You got one down there that really cares a lot about you, and that kind of devotion is very rare." 

After a couple more hours, Kaiku, Goten and Dende set the ship down on Namek. They hurried out, mostly because Kaiku was pushing them, and flew straight to where they sensed the most Nameks. 

After landing, they were greeted by a sea of green people. Kaiku and Goten left Dende talking to a bunch of Nameks and set of to gather the dragonballs with another Namek. This one was very reserved and wouldn't even tell Goten his name. He reminded Kaiku of Piccolo, but much smaller. 

After gathering the dragonballs, the Namek called up the dragon. 

"What is your first wish?" Porunga asked, his voice echoing through the air. 

"Can you wish Vegeta back please?" 

{Don't you think that was a bit forward?}

[I dunno.] 

{Well don't you think…}

[Shh! The dragon's talking!]

"I'm sorry what?" Kaiku asked. 

"He said the wish has been granted nimrod." The Namek snapped. 

"Oh look! You do have a voice!" Kaiku retorted. 

"I don't even know why the Elder let you use the dragonballs. You're not even from our world!"

"Hey, I saved your ass from Freiza pal, so you have no right to say that shit about me!" 

{Goku please!}

[Sorry…] 

"Do you have a second wish, or would you prefer to continue your pointless bickering?" Porunga asked agitatedly. 

"Oh yeah…" Kaiku wondered how to phrase this. "I'm actually a fused being… I was wondering if you could like… un-fuse me." 

"Such a wish has never before been asked of me… this will take some time. Return home to Earth. I shall work on your request. Do you have a third wish?"

[You got a wish Kai?]

{Well… does the dragon tell you stuff? I would really like to know where Kibito is.}

"Ya don't by any chance know where Kibito is do ya?" Kaiku asked, grinning. He briefly saw the Namek roll his eyes in disapproval. 

"I am not a psychic." Said the dragon shortly. 

"Ok, ok! Sheesh… well no then I don't have a third wish. See ya round then." Porunga actually grinned and chuckled.

"You'll never change, you Saiyans." He disappeared in a flash of light and the dragonballs scattered everywhere. The Namek just huffed and left, muttering under his breath about annoying Saiyans. 

As soon as they got back, Kaiku, Goten and Dende said their goodbyes and were off in a flash. 

{Goku?}

[Yeah?]

{… I'm feeling much stronger now… if you want to teleport back and see Vegeta, you can…} 

[Hell yeah!] Kaiku blinked out of vision and Dende was left staring at a blank space bewilderedly. Goten hadn't really noticed. 

Kaiku appeared again outside his front door. He sensed Vegeta's energy signal inside. He reached out to open the door, but was beaten to it by Vegeta, who flung his arms around him. It looked distinctly like he was crying from what Kaiku had seen, but he didn't ask about it. 

"Hey Vegeta." Kaiku whispered. He didn't think Vegeta heard him though. 

Once inside, Kaiku groaned in frustration- there was still a huge hole in the wall and dust and plasterboard everywhere. 

{Now I know what else you should have wished for.} Kai said, cheerfully. Goku just snorted and turned to Vegeta. 

"Were you ok?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I was watching you. From the land of the Kais. Oh by the way… Old Kai says as soon as you two un-fuse, Kai has to get back up there 'cause he's been missing out on his studies and upkeep." Vegeta smirked. Goku heard Kai mutter a string of curses. 

"Kai says thanks." Kaiku said grinning. Vegeta bit his lip and sighed. "What?"

"Well… never mind… how long until you un-fuse?" there was no way Vegeta was going to let any more of his emotions show. When he had sensed Kaiku so close after being revived, he had burst into tears of joy, which was something he would never admit to doing.  

"Dunno. But if your dreams are right, a week." Vegeta nodded vacantly. "Oh, is Trunks here yet?" 

"Nope. Still has a week doesn't he?" Vegeta sat down on the sofa and fell right through it. "When are you going to get this house fixed Kakarott?!" he snapped angrily. Kaiku simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders. 

~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~

^____^ End chapter eight!

Hope you liked it! Review please, updates coming soon probably! 


	9. Residual effects

                                                                 Chapter nine. 

For the next week, Kaiku spent most of his time creating furniture out of thin air. That is, until Vegeta called it cheating. Then Goku had been on a vendetta actually build something. 

Mutilated furnishings now stood everywhere, some falling apart when you touched them. It seemed neither Kai nor Goku was that good at DIY. 

"For god's sake Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled after falling off yet another faulty chair. "Just go back to creating them!" 

{Do you want me to make anything now?}

[Yeah go on then. I just wanted to see how long Vegeta could hold out. This is one of the first times he's backed down on something.] 

Before he could however, a flashing light enveloped the whole room and when it finished, Kai and Goku stood facing each other. 

"Your wish has been granted." A voice echoed from nowhere. Goku first grinned, then burst out laughing. 

"VEGETA!" he yelled. The Saiyan came slowly into the room looking pissed off, then stopped and stared. Goku lunged at him and kissed him, caressing his back and receiving and deep moan from the prince. He pulled away and smiled down at Vegeta. 

"Thank god for small miracles." Vegeta whispered. 

Kai was feeling very out of place just standing there, so he continued to create furniture and place it everywhere. He actually felt really sad that the fusion had ended. The glorious power and warmth he had had was all gone, and now, for probably the first time in his life, he felt so lonely. He would never be able to talk to Goku in his mind again, never feel his emotions, never feel that close to anyone ever again. 

Goku looked over his shoulder at Kai and saw him casually creating furniture, looking depressed. 

"Kai?" Kai jolted and glanced at him.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you ok?" 

"Why shouldn't I be?" 

"Well you look awful and you feel really unhappy." Kai's heart jerked. _Goku could still feel his emotions?!_

"You can still feel what I feel?" he asked astoundedly. Goku nodded and frowned.

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"We're not fused anymore!" for the first time, Kai looked up at Goku's hair and saw the tips of his hair were white. 

"Yours are black." Goku said grinning. Kai frowned and walked over to a mirror that he had just created. All of the tips of his hair were black. "And don't worry," Goku continued, "I can still hear you in my mind, and feel your emotions. We may not be fused anymore, but we're still close to each other, no matter how far away we really are." 

{Does this work any more? Can you here me?}

[Duh. Haven't you been listening to me?] 

Vegeta watched as Goku and Kai's eyes glazed over. They seemed like they were going into a long-winded conversation. The prince rolled his eyes and went to get a drink, after which he sat down on one of the settees Kai had just made and flicked through the channels on TV. 

{How is this possible?!}

[Well, I suppose it's because we're different species. I didn't have this after I fused with Vegeta 'cause we were both Saiyans. If you think about it, it's only logical that there should be differences.]

{I think you have some of my intellect.}

[Heh, probably.] 

{How come I can't feel your emotions if you can feel mine?} 

[Oh sorry.] Goku hadn't noticed he'd been keeping a lock on his emotions. He now let them run through the link he had with Kai and grinned.

Vegeta sighed. Goku having a bond with Kai meant he could never have one with Vegeta, but that didn't bother the Saiyan prince that much, as he thought they were a nuisance anyway. Besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that if he tried to bite the Earth raised Saiyan, Goku would probably have a fit. 

"Hey Vegeta, when did you move?" Vegeta looked up to see Goku and Kai both looking at him. 

"When you first started yapping. You really thought I was going to stand there and watch you two looking like you'd drunk too much?" Goku and Kai exchanged confused glances and both shrugged at the same time._ This is gong to take some getting used to_, Vegeta thought, scowling. "When are you going back to the land of the Kais?" he asked Kai hopefully. 

"I am in no particular rush to get back. Unless you two want me gone." 

"'Course not." Goku said before giving Vegeta a chance to speak. 

"Besides, Kibito, wherever he is, is sure to come here, as he thinks I am still fused." Goku grinned and disappeared into the kitchen, appearing again with a soda and sitting down next to Vegeta. 

"Hey Kai?" Kai looked up at Goku. He had just started to feel out of place again- something Goku must have picked up on. 

"Yes?" 

"You do know you can do whatever you want while you're here don't you?" 

"Now I do." Kai said smirking. "Thanks." 

Later that night, when Kai was totally settled, someone knocked the door. 

{Go away…}

[That's very nice.]

{Yep.}

[Go answer it.]

{You! it's your house!}

[It might be for you.]

Kai got up and glared at Goku before stomping off to the door. Vegeta chuckled. 

"Well… at least while he's here we have a new servant." Goku rolled his eyes and rested his head on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"It's Trunks." Kai called, coming back in with demi-saiyan behind him. He had a puzzled expression on his face. 

"Since when did Supreme Kai live here?" 

"He's just temporary." Vegeta answered. Trunks nodded vaguely and looked around. 

"Where's Goten? You said he was here."    

"He went out somewhere and hasn't come back yet." Vegeta said shrugging. Trunks nodded silently and sat down on the settee opposite his father.  

An uncomfortable silence settled on them from then on, halfway through which Supreme Kai disappeared into the kitchen. After a while, Goku couldn't stand it and made an excuse and followed him out. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the kitchen and found Supreme Kai gazing absently out of the open window. 

"Hey." He jumped slightly and turned. 

"Found it intolerable then?" he asked Goku.

"You mean the deadly silence that consumes you and makes you wish you were fighting Freiza again? Yep." Kai smiled faintly and turned back to the window. 

"I miss home." He whispered. 

"Oh? I thought it would be quite boring. You know, just the three of you on an empty planet. No shopping malls, no other people to talk to, no cheeseburgers…" 

"I must admit, coming here and staying with you has made me realise what I'm missing, but I've lived on my planet for eons, and I'm just not used to being away from it for so long." 

"You should go back then. I'll tell Kibito where you are if he drops by." 

"It's not really Kibito that's keeping me here…" Supreme Kai looked awkwardly up at Goku. "I… really like it here." Mild shock and amusement on Goku's part came through their link.  

"Thought you'd get attached to Earth! Not a bad little planet is it?" Goku said, grinning broadly. 

~Kai, get back up here now!~ they both jolted and looked wildly around. 

"Old Kai?!" Goku exclaimed. 

~Hey Goku, what's up?~ 

"Where are you?!"

~That's a dumb question! On the Kai planet. Speaking of which… Kai get up here now! You can't stay down there! Who's gonna cook?~ Kai blushed vibrantly and didn't make eye contact with Goku, although he knew the Saiyan was on the verge of laughing his head off. 

{Don't you dare!} Goku ginned innocently and tried to get off the subject.

"How are you talking to us?"

~Through King Kai of course!~ 

"Oh…" 

~So are you coming up here Kai, or do I have to make you?~

"You are making me!" Supreme Kai argued. 

~That's the spirit! Come on then! I expect you up here in the next three seconds!~ 

"I'd better go." Supreme Kai said to Goku sadly. 

"Ok, drop by any time though!" he nodded and vanished. Goku felt a tug on their link as Kai travelled the many millions of miles to his planet. It was quite painful. 

He sighed and walked back into the living room. Vegeta looked up and frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Goku put on his usual huge fake grin. 

"You'll never guess what just happened!" 

~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~___~_~__~__~_~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~ 

END 

Well that's it! Thank god! Phew… any ways… I might do a sequel story 'cause I already have one prepared, which explains who the skull is and why Kibito took so long and all, but only if I get enough reviews saying you guys want a sequel! 


	10. message

Urgent message:

I just watched the final episode of Dragonball gt, where Goku went off with shenron and came back after to see a mini version of himself and Vegeta fighting in the world martial arts competition, and I actually burst into tears and what I need to know is if there is a series after gt. Please tell me soon, this is really important to me.


End file.
